


【无尚荣曜】背德

by mamiko



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamiko/pseuds/mamiko





	【无尚荣曜】背德

ooc注意

没有良心的小妈文学

——

老东西给金曜汉找个了小妈，男的。

金曜汉初次见到李垠尚是在一个平淡无奇的下午，他穿着一件白色线衣外面套了一件米色的无袖毛衣，牛仔裤包裹在修长紧致的腿部线条上，鼻子上还架着一副圆框眼镜，怎么看都不能和“小妈”两个词联系到一起。他就那么乖巧的跟在金父的身后步入了家门，推着一个小小的行李箱，仿佛只是来暂住的房客。却在看见金曜汉之后明显的瑟缩了一下，扭过头躲闪着金曜汉打量他的目光装作环顾房间。

金父也看到了从楼上下来的金曜汉，搂住对方的腰介绍道：“这是垠尚，你们认识一下”，说着走进了书房，留下李垠尚在原地不知道如何是好

金曜汉有些坏笑地盯着他“你就是我爸新娶进来的那个？我要叫你什么？妈？”看到对方因为他的最后一个字瑟缩了一下，金曜汉觉得有些好笑，他这个小妈真是什么都不懂吗？

“不…不用，你叫我垠尚就好了…”李垠尚有些恐慌，他是第一次金曜汉见面，之前就听闻这个小儿子比较叛逆，现在看起来对方也并不喜欢他。“我比你只小两岁”李垠尚用手比划着解释，带着一丝局促

金曜汉哑然，他没想到老东西会找一个只比他还小两岁的小妈，愣了好一会，低声咒骂道：“禽兽”，而后转身上楼：“你就遵守你的本分就好了，可不要妄想争什么不该争的”，最后几个字莫名带上了些狠劲的味道。什么“小妈”，无非就是看上了金家权势罢了。

“我知道…”身后传来微弱的应答声。

——

再次见到李垠尚是三天后的晚饭桌上，自从李垠尚搬进来后金曜汉整整三天没回家，他实在不想和一个比他还小的“小妈”生活在一个屋檐下，反正老东西也早就看他不顺眼，巴不得他不在家碍眼，天天泡在夜店里醉生梦死。直到金父打来电话说有事必须回去一趟。

晚饭时金曜汉注意到李垠尚好像比刚来的时候消瘦了一些，明明应该是修身的驼色衬衫在他身上显得略微有些空荡，仔细观察能看到隐藏在蕾丝蝴蝶结下的纤细锁骨。黑色的刘海微微遮住眼睛显得他柔软又无害，这种脆弱感又为他添了一种病态的美。在老东西的床上也会是这幅姿态吗？金曜汉看着盘中的牛排，一点一点的用刀慢慢来回回切割

对方有些坐立不安，看起来是想向他搭话，时不时的挺一下腰，或者向金父送去几个求助的眼神。

金父放下刀叉，拿起手边的餐巾擦了擦嘴角，“明天有个聚会，时间地点我会发你手机。”金曜汉切牛排的手顿了一下，很快恢复正常。 “不准迟到”金父扔下这句话上了楼。

李垠尚张了张嘴刚要说些什么，被牙齿长时间咬住的下嘴唇像熟透了的樱桃带了些情欲的色彩，金曜汉把盘子往前一推，拉开椅子

“我吃完了”

果不其然看到了李垠尚暗下去失望的眼神，他好像发现了新玩具一样，起了坏心思，看着他：“我说小妈，老东西还没死呢，你就这么迫不及待的想勾引我了？”

“不是…我没有…”看到对方因为他的揶揄涨红了脸，金曜汉不禁有再逗弄他一番的想法

“那就好，小妈。”这下对方连耳根都红了个透。

——

这是他从李垠尚到这个家后第一晚在金家睡，翻来覆去有些失眠。金曜汉下床出去接了杯水，路过金父卧室的时候，金曜汉端着水杯停下了脚步。

只隔了一扇门，卧室里的声音很容易被听到，是压抑的、哭泣的、求饶的。

金曜汉当然知道里面在干嘛，黏腻的亲吻声，剧烈的撞击声，父亲粗重的呼吸声，都昭示着这是一场激烈的性，事，然而那个人却像是在隐忍一般，随着一下一下的撞击泄露出一点呜咽声

“唔…嗯…”

不知道被父亲戳到了哪个点，对方声音突然拔高，像是颤抖般琐碎地抖出 “曜汉…在…”

“没事，他听不见” 伴随着剧烈地撞击，一阵急促的喘息声响起，而后是长久的沉默。

金曜汉有些烦躁，他不禁开始肖想李垠尚在床上的时候会不会也和现在这样看起来无害，会被父亲摆成什么的姿势做，爱，会在撞击下哭泣求饶吗？还是身子敏感的一碰就射？

他突然觉得这个小妈似乎也不是那么无趣。

——

一大早金曜汉就看见在楼下吃早餐的金父和李垠尚。

金父抬眼望了一下他，没有说话。倒是李垠尚站起来想跟他打招呼，但可能是想到昨天两人的对话，又默默坐了回去。

金曜汉盯着他，李垠尚今天穿了一件略宽松的卫衣，俯身的时候顺着望下去里面的光景一览无余，身上的吻痕也一清二楚。金曜汉几乎要怀疑李垠尚是不是故意的了，是真的把他当儿子觉得不需要避讳了吗？

一顿饭吃得金曜汉食之无味，他的视线总是会落到李垠尚微微合着的唇上，他想知道李垠尚的嘴巴尝起来是什么味道的。对方似乎也感受到了他的视线，匆匆扒了几口饭逃似的离开了餐桌，金父有些诧异的从报纸面前抬头望了一眼，又把视线落回来“今晚聚会，别忘了”。

“知道了”金曜汉回答道。

——

酒会。

今晚金父和李垠尚穿了一黑一白一样的两套西装，宣誓着他们的关系。立体的剪裁衬得李垠尚身材十分修长，细长笔直的双腿匀称的包裹在西装裤下，酒红色的领带倒显得有些禁欲。

酒桌上的觥筹交错并不适合金曜汉，他随便和几个人客气了一下，找了个借口溜了出去。

厅内有些闷，金曜汉拿着酒杯走向花园，准备出去呼吸呼吸新鲜空气。

虽然是九月，夜风就已经迫不及待地浸了些寒意，屋内外温差较大，金曜汉被冷风吹的冲散了醉意，清醒了许多

“今天不躲我了？”是老东西的声音。

金曜汉顺着声音望去，金父背对着他，面前似乎还有一个人，他一只手撑在树上，另一只手像是在捏住对方的下巴

“我哪里躲了，还不是怕给你添麻烦”像是情侣间的撒娇，这个声音金曜汉并不熟悉，透过树叶他看清了那个人的长相，是刚刚在宴会厅一直向老东西抛媚眼的一个小明星，最近有大热剧播出，风头正盛，没想到早就和他爸勾搭上了。金曜汉失笑，他一直知道他爸是什么德行，之前身边也是围绕着莺莺燕燕，所以他才会震惊于李垠尚是他的小妈，因为怎么看他都不太像老东西喜欢的类型。

是因为看起来比较好控制吗？金曜汉有些恶趣味的想，不知道自己那看起来柔柔弱弱的小妈要是撞见自己丈夫偷情会是什么表情，是会气的浑身发抖直接离婚呢, 还是直接一言不发继续扮演他的好好妻子？

寒风有些刺骨，金曜汉没有偷听别人对话的习惯，以金曜汉对老东西禽兽程度的了解，估计过不了多久这两个人就会在床上坦诚相见。他突然想快点见到李垠尚，转身向厅内走去，不料却看见了门口的李垠尚。

李垠尚同样也看到了他，先是慌慌张张地低下头，然后又不自然的扯了个笑脸向他打招呼

“曜汉你在这啊，我正找你…”

“你看到了”金曜汉打断他的问话，他很肯定李垠尚看到了那两个人

李垠尚一怔“能进去说吗？曜汉…”他看起来像是要哭了，声音不自觉带了些颤抖。

——

他们进了大厅拐角的单人洗漱间，金曜汉反手把门锁上，“说吧”

“不是你想的那样”李垠尚沉默了一会，像是怕他不信一般，又急急补上一句“我和你爸爸很好”

“哦？我是怎样想的呢？”金曜汉走进一步，洗漱间不大，两人又是面对面的站着，20岁的金曜汉足足比李垠尚高了半个头，身高的压制让李垠尚莫名有些喘不过来气

“是你天生就这么贱喜欢和别人共享老公呢？”金曜汉抬手捏住了李垠尚的下巴，满意的看到对方因为他的话涨红了脸，睁大的眼睛止不住的颤抖，“还是说，谁都可以上你？”

金曜汉直勾勾地盯着他，舔湿了手指，顺着下巴一路下滑，解开碍事的衬衫，用领带缠住挣扎的双手，解开对方裤子上的皮带。

“曜汉…不要…”李垠尚害怕起来，开始求饶。

欲望就像墙上的爬山虎，一旦滋生出来，就会不可控制的疯长，金曜汉没有停下手中的动作。

他掰开他的腿，就像是他日夜幻想那样，他埋下头去舔那暴露在空气中的凸起，感受到身下人的颤抖，他变本加厉啃咬他的乳头，齿间磨蹭那颗乳头到红肿。“小妈，这里会流奶吗，能不能给我喝口。”他掐起李垠尚胸前已经红肿充血的乳头 ，不断嗅闻他身上的海盐香气。

“求你了…别这样…”眼角含泪哀求的李垠尚有一种致命的诱惑感，背德的快感充斥着他的大脑。

金曜汉摸到洗漱台的洗手液挤了一些在手上，涂抹到李垠尚干涸的穴口，一圈一圈的按压，感觉穴口柔软以后缓慢地插入一根手指。他一边抽插着，另一只手移到了李垠尚慢慢挺立的性器上。

“小妈，你硬了”

李垠尚扭过头不看他，身体微微颤抖，他知道等待自己的是什么，像是屈辱般咬紧嘴唇一声不吭，唯有被金曜汉手指搅弄下不断收缩着的小穴，和一点一点冒着淫液的性器暗示着情欲的来临。

金曜汉舔干他眼角的泪痕，吻住被咬的发红的嘴唇，是苹果的香气，金曜汉想。伸出舌头不断搜刮着对方口里的津液。握住自己硬的发疼的性器，蹭了蹭穴口，接着毫不留情的插了进去。

“啊！”李垠尚没忍住，呻吟从银齿间泄露出来。

刚扩张的小穴还没有适应金曜汉的硕大，敏感的收缩着，温暖柔软的肉壁包裹着，金曜汉扶着他的腰抽插起来。

金曜汉俯下身咬住李垠尚柔软白皙的耳垂：“你说如果外面的人知道我的小妈在被我干会怎样呢？”

李垠尚几乎用了所有力气挣扎起来，但身体却早已被金曜汉操开，只要对方稍稍用力他就控制不住要跪了下去。金曜汉顺势将他压在洗漱台前，扣住他的手腕，抵住他的双腿保持下体大开的样子，李垠尚整个人被禁锢在金曜汉的怀里，这个姿势格外深，仿佛每次冲撞都能顶到敏感点。李垠尚终于忍受不住呻吟了起来，连身体都在颤抖。

金曜汉听到他的呻吟声格外兴奋，加快了抽插速度，吸吮着他的脖颈，留下一个个绯红又暧昧的痕迹：“你和老东西也会这样做吗，如果他看到了这些你怎么向他解释呢？”温热的气息钻进耳朵，李垠尚感觉那些热气像电流一样钻进了他的身体里，从脊椎窜到尾椎，酥酥麻麻的，呻吟声也不自觉带上了一点小小的哭腔，却激不起金曜汉的怜悯，让人只想更加狠狠地蹂躏他，而他也确实这么做了。

他向前摸上李垠尚高高翘起的性器，上下套弄起来，像要溺水的人，前后夹击的快感让李垠尚喘不过来气。

金曜汉把他翻了个身压在墙上，面对面的情事让李垠尚更加难堪，他别开脸，泪眼朦胧的盯着别处，但身体却都是未褪的情欲。金曜汉知道李垠尚要到了，故意小幅度的挺着腰慢慢研磨，这样的研磨比激烈的操干更让李垠尚难捱，仿佛他俩不是在乱伦而是像真正的情侣一样做爱。

看着他咬着嘴唇忍耐的模样，金曜汉像是被击中了内心，不由自主温柔地舔掉他的眼泪，哄骗他：“宝贝，叫老公，我就放过你。”李垠尚猛地睁大了眼睛，身下也突然收缩，他觉得自己快要死了，不是疼，而像是泡在一汪温暖的泉水中，四肢百骸里流动着暖洋洋的暖意。真不要脸，他唾弃自己。

金曜汉看他隐忍的模样，不再逗弄他，加快了抽插。李垠尚沙哑地哀鸣一声，抽搐着蜷缩起身子，快要硬不起来的性器也颤抖着吐出了精液。

“你射了”金曜汉捏着已经垂下可怜的性器，用指尖从上面刮下残存的精液，举到李垠尚面前，“看”

李垠尚羞红了脸，闭上眼睛大口大口地喘息着。

后穴里的性器越插越快，最后伴随着金曜汉的低吼一股滚烫的液体射在了柔软的肉壁上。

射完后，金曜汉终于把那根尺寸可怖的性器缓缓抽了出去，失去性器的小穴还不能完全合上，白色的精液混合着透明的淫水争先恐后的从红肿的穴口中流出。金曜汉解开李垠尚手腕上的领带，替对方整理好衣服，耳边划过一阵微风 “啪”，金曜汉脸上多了一个红印。抬眼，李垠尚怒气冲冲的望着他，但红红的眼角却昭示着像是受了什么委屈，丝毫起不到震慑作用。

金曜汉也不恼，笑嘻嘻地在他额头落下一个吻，

“我们来日方长，小妈”


End file.
